Dynamic Man (Earth-616)
, former (circa 1940s) | Relatives = Professor Goettler (creator, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 250 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = F.B.I. Agent | Education = Programmed by Professor Goettler | Origin = AndroidCategory:Androids | PlaceOfBirth = Professor Goettler Laboratory | Creators = Daniel Peters | First = Mystic Comics #1 | Death = Twelve #11 | Quotation = I was BORN for this world. I was born for the FUTURE, not the past. Take time to adjust? I was BORN adjusted. | Speaker = Dynamic Man | QuoteSource = Twelve Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Origins Dynamic Man started out as an android created by the brilliant scientist Professor Simon Goettler. Goettler was obsessed with the elimination of sin and the desires of the flesh. He was staunchly against sex in general, but in particular was against homosexuality and interracial relationships. He used these motivations to create the Dynamic Man, his vision of the man of the future. He imprinted his moral code into the android and even fashioned it without genitalia to be his ideal of perfection. However, when the professor threw the switch to bring life to Dynamic Man, the excitement was too much for him, and he died. The Dynamic Man was unaware that he was a synthetic being and believed Goettler to be his father. 1940s Dynamic Man resolved to use his amazing powers for the betterment of humanity and flew away to find his place among civilization. He some how managed to become an F.B.I. agent under the alias Curt Cowan. When not working for the FBI, "Cowen" donned a costume and adopted the super-hero identity of the Dynamic Man. He had a number of adventures before getting involved in World War II, most of these were assigned to him as an agent of the FBI but often he would solve them in his costumed identity. In his first recorded adventure, Curt Cowan was assigned by the FBI to investigate a supposed "crack pot" claim that someone was causing a series of droughts in the American mid-west to cripple American agriculture. Investigating things further, Curt learned that millionaire banker King Bascom had invented a device to cause drought conditions so that he could buy up failing farmland cheap and have a controlling stake in America's food supply. Attacking Bascom directly, the Dynamic Man eventually captured Bascom and forced a confession out of him. Next, Cowan investigated the sabotaging of a dam and learn that it was part of a series of plots by Dr. Peter Vee. Vee was a foreign spy who was attempting to cause attacks on America to cripple the country on behalf of his employers. Tracking Vee down as he attempted to flee the country by boat, the Dynamic Man tossed him into the ocean, leaving Peter to either drown or be collected by the authorities. Later, when the criminal known as the Hood began targeting bankers in the city, Curt Cowan became part of the investigation to uncover the Hood's identity. He questioned the surviving bankers as Cowan and defended them as the Dynamic Man. Ultimately, the Dynamic Man captured the Hood, revealing him to be Willard Thomas -- a banker himself -- who had a trust fund with a number of his colleagues that was payable to the last surviving member. Thomas developed the Hood identity and began slaying in an attempting to murder his co-trustees in order to claim all the money for himself. In his last recorded adventure as a member of the FBI, Cowan investigated a series of strange gold thefts and revealed them to be the work of some very inventive thieves. The crooks had created a magnet that attracted gold and moved it around within a zeppelin. After they succeeded in robbing Fort Knox, they next attempted to rob the Bank of England; however, the Dynamic Man destroyed their zeppelin, ending their plot. World War II Because his creator was not anti-semitic, the Dynamic Man gladly joined the United States military after they entered World War II. By 1945, he joined other costumed heroes in the front lines, taking great pleasure in killing Nazi soldiers in combat. He later joined an army of super-heroes in attacking a secret Nazi V-2 rocket factory under the command of the Red Skull to recover the head of the Spear of Destiny. He was charged with turning over captured members of the Waffen S.S. to the Dennis Burton's War Crimes Investigation Department. Burton was also the vigilante crime fighter known as Laughing Mask, and Dynamic Man left the Nazis to be executed by Laughing Mask's guns. On August 25, 1945, Dynamic Man was among a number of heroes who were involved in the invasion of Berlin. There, his homophobia came to the fore, making other heroes around wonder if he was hiding anything more in his closet than a costume. Dynamic Man joined Blue Blade, Witness, Fiery Mask, Laughing Mask, Mister E, Rockman, Mastermind Exello, Black Widow, Captain Wonder, and the Electro in storming the headquarters of the S.S. to search for snipers. There, they were ambushed by Nazi agents who gassed them and placed the group into suspended animation to experiment on later. However, shortly thereafter the Nazis lost the war, and those who captured the heroes were killed and they were long forgotten. . During his time in suspended animation, the robot Electro -- disconnected from its master Professor Philo Zog's mental contact in the bunker--- reached out and tried to establish a signal to pacify its loneliness. Over the years, the robot eventually made contact with the Dynamic Man's synthetic brain and kept each other company. During this time, Dynamic Man learned how to access the robot with his mind. The Twelve Dynamic Man and the other heroes were soon discovered by a construction company in the 21st Century, and they were revived by the United States government who wished to convince them into working for the U.S. as government registered super heroes. When the heroes learned how long they were gone, they were made the offer and the group, loosely called the Twelve agreed to accept the government's offer. On the bus ride to their new mansion home, Dynamic Man noted that the future was not what they believed it would be, noting drug addicted homeless on the streets. When the government offered them a year to consider working in their service after a year of acclimatization Dynamic Man, believing his creator's rhetoric that he was the "man of tomorrow" decided to get started right away, telling the military official in charge of them that he was made for this era. After helping the military offload Electro from a carrier truck, Dynamic Man flew off to fight crime. On his first night out, he succeeded in saving a woman from a drive-by shooting, a boy from a burning building, and stopped a convenience store from being robbed. Things went awry when Dynamic Man came to the aid of a woman whose purse was being snatched. He grabbed an African-American man who was running down the street, but when the woman informed Dynamic Man that the black man was her husband, Dynamic Man flew off in disgust telling them that he had more important things to do. He later saved a private aircraft from crashing, and soon became very popular in the media. Later, when a going away party was being thrown for Mastermind Excello, Dynamic Man arrived at the party with the Electro robot and mocked them all for being relics like the inert robot he brought. When touting his superiority over the others, an intoxicated Phantom Reporter compared Dynamic Man to Hitler and the Nazis, starting a fight which was quickly broken up by Captain Wonder. Disgusted by them all, the Dynamic Man then flew away, telling them that he had work to be done. The following day, Dynamic Man officially registered with the government and was taken back into the FBI and helped them take down a terrorist cell in New Jersey. When addressing the media, he recalled working with J. Edgar Hoover and referred to him as a "Man's Man", unaware of the fact that Hoover was allegedly a cross-dresser. He later returned to the mansion and learned that Captain Wonder had become a motivational speaker for high school students. Seeing that Wonder still mourned the passing of his family, mocked him for pitying himself leading to a brief fight which was broken up by Fiery Mask. After Captain Wonder had a depressing session with inner city students, Dynamic Man came to him and explained that the world they lived in was dead and expressed his view that this world was depraved and that the wrong doers needed to be punished and his utter contempt for the people who live in this future. He suggested that Wonder take on his costume and fight crime again to keep above the scum of the Earth. Despite his completely negative world view, Dynamic Man managed to convince Captain Wonder to take on costumed heroics once again. The Dynamic Man next thwarted a bank robbery carried out by a group calling themselves Mech Tomorrow, destroying their massive mech suits. He was offered a beer by some men and joined them in a bar called the Ball and Rack. There, one of the patrons made a pass at Dynamic Man by slapping his butt to encourage him to stay for more drinks. The Dynamic Man reacted violently and then left, believing that this kind should have been eliminated a long time ago. Dynamic Man then used his link to Electro to send the robot to the Ball and Rack and slaughter all the homosexual patrons inside. Although the police suspected one of the Twelve, Dynamic Man was initially stricken off the suspect list due to security camera footage that showed him at the mansion at the time of the murders. However, the truth was soon learned when Blue Blade convinced Elizabeth Zogolowski to let him use Electro for his failing television show. When the Blade put on Electro's control helmet to test out the robot, he accidentally pressed the memory recall button and was flooded with the robot's memories. He then confronted Dynamic Man with what he knew. Their discussion is unknown, but likely Blue Blade sought to enhance his own career. While Dynamic Man attended a charity event at Yankee's Stadium for the Boys and Girls Club, he remotely accessed the Electro robot and had it murder the Blue Blade. The Blue Blade's murder was investigated by the Phantom Reporter who eventually deduced who the killer was. After the Blue Blade's funeral, Phantom Reporter had the team summoned so that he could reveal the killer. He began pressing the Dynamic Man for answers about his origins. The Dynamic Man only told what he believed, and Phantom Reporter, having done research on Professor Goetletter, revealed his true origins. When Dynamic Man refused to believe that he was a machine, Fiery Mask used his powers to burn off Dynamic Man's costume revealing a naked man with no genitals, proving Phantom Reporter's assertion that he was a synthetic being. Dynamic Man then trashed the Electro robot and vowed to kill them all. Before he could, Captain Wonder fought off Dynamic Man who then fled, causing the mansion to collapse. Dynamic Man went back to his creator's estate where he was followed by Captain Wonder, Mastermind Excello, Phantom Reporter, and Fiery Mask. Dynamic Man incapacitated Captain Wonder with the device that gave him his powers. Before he could kill the others, though, he was incapacitated by Mastermind Excello's mental powers while Fiery Mask destroyed the device. Phantom Reporter attempted to execute Dynamic Man with his guns, but they had no effect. Dynamic Man broke free and then crushed Fiery Mask's windpipe and tossed him aside before resuming his fight with Captain Wonder. Fiery Mask passed on his powers to Phantom Reporter before he died. Captain Wonder then pinned Dynamic Man's arms and demanded Phantom Reporter to used his powers on Dynamic Man despite the risk to himself. Phantom Reporter unleashed the full power of his newfound abilities, melting Dynamic Man into a pile of slag, destroying him and ending his threat. In the aftermath of Dynamic Man's destruction, the surviving members of the Twelve soon disbanded to find new directions for their lives. | Powers = Dynamic Man possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. Dynamic Man's android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. *''Superhuman Strength:"Super-Herculean Strength"(page 8 panel 5)--it's either Class 100 at the very least or Above Class 100. *Superhuman Speed'' Dynamic Man is able to move at speeds beyond that of an average human being. *''Superhuman Durability'' Dynamic Man, being an android, was impervious to nearly everything except for a rare substance known as lantholum. *''Superhuman Stamina: Dynamic Man is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about twenty-four hours before fatigue. *Superhuman Reflexes'' Dynamic Man's practical reaction time is more than twice as fast as that of an average human being. *''Magnetic Manipulation:'' Dynamic Man could use magnetic fields to repel bullets and yank guns from the hands of criminals. *''Audio Sensitivity:'' Dynamic Man can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. *''Visual Scanners:'' Dynamic Man is capable of scanning life forms, energy sources and other objects detecting the substances that they are composed of. *''Vocal Imitation:'' Dynamic Man is capable of replicating and mimicking the voices of other people enabling him to impersonate them and even create his own. *''Flight: Create a magnetic field about himself to enable him to fly. *Computer Interface: Dynamic Man can communicate and interact with other computer systems. *Superhuman Intelligence:'' He also is capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. *''Project Electricity:He can project electricity from his hands and he can also surround a house with a living wall of electricity(page 10 panel 5 of first appearance). Dynamic Man can also render his clothing invisible by electrolizing the atoms in his clothing to an astounding velocity(page 5 panel 1 of his first appearance). *Shape-Changing'':He can change his appearance at will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lantholum | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = "Dynamic Man" and a number of the super powered members (Witness, Fiery Mask, Black Widow and Excello) of the Twelve never displayed any of their full powers. Electro the Robot did have Titanium Man (original armor) look the Timely Comics Electro did. Plus "Dynamic Man" was clearly a Robot in that series. | Trivia = ANDROIDOfficial Handbook Of The Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition#1(12/85)Glossary(inside back cover)--An artificial being designed to resemble a Human Being in as many ways as possible,and whose physiology and life functions replicate and mimic those of Human Beings as closely as possible. An android has all the same organs, tissue, bone, flesh, and blood as a human being, except they are synthetic. Compare with Clone, Cyborg, Robot,and Synthozoid.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R.U.R.. | Links = http://internationalhero.co.uk/d/dynamicman.htm }} Category:Robots Category:Flight Category:WWII Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Energy Senses Category:Hyperacusia Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Acoustikinesis